


You don't have to say anything

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [57]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 43, M/M, highschool!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Yuta decided to confess to his best friend. But maybe he should just leave t like that before it ruins his friendship with Taeyong?





	You don't have to say anything

It's been a long while since Yuta was this nervous. Maybe that day two years ago when he started at his new school in Korea and he needed to introduce himself to his new class. But then he got seated next to Taeyong and the other took him under his wings and helped him to find his place in the foreign country. 

And now Yuta was about to fuck it up. Dammit, he was going to ruin his friendship with Taeyong. Shit. Maybe he could still pull out. He could come up with some shit cover why he asked Taeyong to come there. Yeah, he totally should do that. He should just... 

" Yuta?" Taeyong's voice caused Yuta to jump as he turned around. Shit. Shit. Shit. What was he going to do now? He didn't have a solid plan, he will just do something stupid again...

"Taeyong. Hi" he said, forcing a smile onto his face and waved awkwardly. Damn, could he be any more of an idiot? 

"Is there something wrong? You have been acting strange all day" Taeyong stepped closer a little and reached to touch Yuta's forehead to see if he had fever a something. 

"Uhm... No. Nothing's wrong" Yuta answered, taking a step back and looking away. What should he do? WHAT SHOULD HE DO? 

"Then why are we here? We should go home soon, I can make you dinner if you want" Taeyong said, leaning his head to the side a little, still watching Yuta carefully as if he would collapse in any second. 

"No! Uhm... I have to tell you something" Yuta sighed. Fuck. There was no way he could get out of this. If things went really wrong, he could still beg his parents to let him go back to Japan and stay with his aunt. They would probably even be happy that he finally wants to strengthen the family ties. 

"I knew something was wrong" Taeyong muttered under his breath, closing his eyes. He was preparing himself for the worst mentally. 

" It matters of what you consider as wrong" Yuta said, looking down at the ground. He stood from what foot to the other as he tried to get his thoughts together. He had been trying to think about what he wanted to say for weeks, but he just couldn't get it together. 

"Yuta" Taeyong stepped even closer and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. You can tell me anything." He bended his knees so he could look into Yuta's face as he was still watching the ground. 

This gesture forced Nakamoto to look at him, as he gave Taeyong a wavering smile.   
"I love you" he said, and without even waiting for a reaction he stepped backwards, out of Taeyong's reach and started explaining himself. "You don't have to say anything! It's just... I know that you probably don't feel the same way and I don't even expect you to reciprocate my feelings, I just wanted to say it. I completely understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore, I won't approach you if you don't want it. It's..." He was looking everywhere but at Taeyong, so he didn't even notice when the other stepped to him and only realised how close they were when Taeyong grabbed his arm and pulled him close, pressing their lips together. 

Yuta's eyes widened and he even forgot to kiss back. He definitely didn't expect this outcome. 

Taeyong pulled back but still had a firm hold on Yuta's arm. 

"Shit, I thought I would need to be the one to speak up. Ah, what a relief" Taeyong said, leaning his forehead against Yuta's shoulders. "You know I'm not good with words" he laughed softly, putting his other arm around Yuta's waist to hug him close. 

Yuta blinked, confused.   
"W-what?" He asked, looking down at the man in his arms. 

Taeyong lifted his head up and gave Yuta a small smile.   
"Come on, you really haven't noticed? You think I go around making dinner for every guy I'm friends with?" He asked, laughing softly. 

"Well... I..." Yuta started, but he couldn't even finish as he blushed. If he thought about it, he was the only one who had ever even been at Taeyong's house...

"Now, come on. I wanna go home. I'll seriously make you dinner if you want to " he said, pulling away from Yuta. "So, can we go?" He asked, reaching out for Yuta's hand. 

Yuta just looked at him, his mouth hanging open slightly.  
"Wait, are you serious?" He asked, not moving a single inch. 

Taeyong lifted up his eyebrows.  
"Of course I am. Why would I joke around like this?" He asked, before he once again held his hand out for Yuta to take. "Now, we can talk about this more at home. If you want to come" he said. 

Yuta looked at the hand before a small smile came into his lips. He finally reached forward and took Taeyong's hand. 

"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter: [Rinrin2442](https://twitter.com/RinRin2442)


End file.
